The present invention relates to an optical transmitter, and more particularly to a mounting technique of a light emitting element module.
In mounting a light-emitting element on the optical transmitter, generally, the light-emitting element (or a light-emitting element and its peripheral circuits) is sealed into an air-tightly sealed light-emitting element module, and the light-emitting module is connected with a circuit board of the optical transmitter.
The conventional drive circuit as described has been known in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-144366, which describes an LD drive circuit. In the LD drive circuit, an LD-stem is mounted adhesively on the side of a grounded conductor formed on the back of a flexible board, and a lead is passed through the flexible board and connected with a wiring pattern on the surface thereof. In addition, a glass-sealed portion of the LD-stem has a cylindrical structure similar to a coaxial line, and a grounded conductor portion corresponding to the glass-sealed portion is removed in advance.